Prudence & A Ring
by imaginativefig
Summary: "She'd never been a particularly romantic girl; always seeing the practicalities, accepting the world as it was, not expecting ideals. Pragmatism had served Anthea well. But for once in her life, she couldn't do the prudent thing."


Hello, lovely readers! I'm actually not dead. :P I want to thank all of you who are watching me, who have left those delicious reviews, or have faved my little offerings. That means so much to me, you can't imagine! :D

So, info on this story: Written in a couple of hours, start to finish; didn't work very hard on it. Just a random little scene that popped into my head. It's a spin-off of "Sway with Me", but can stand alone. All you need to know is that in my stories "Anthea" is Irene Adler (and the BBC dominatrix Irene doesn't exist) . It's sort of a teaser for a larger fic I'm working on about Anthea/Irene & how she met the Holmes brothers. Hope you like! & if not, I still want to hear from you!

Anthea had known exactly what it was, and the sender, from the moment she laid eyes on it.

She stared at the posh stationary, an envelope inscribed with the single word, "Irene". It lay on the polished table next to a little velvet box. Inside the box was a diamond ring; the most beautiful wedding band Anthea had ever seen. Platinum made a background for delicate gold inlay, which surrounded the large stone, a faceted, glinting star of ice, accentuated by tiny, sparkling diamonds.

The thick paper slid out of the envelope and she read again the words that looped in her memory.

Dear Irene,

This is the first and, perhaps, will be the only personal letter you receive from me. I know you prefer directness in such matters, so I will state my purpose without further ado. I write to extend a proposal that perhaps is not entirely unexpected by you: namely, a proposal of marriage. Yes, my dear, I'm asking you for your hand.

We have worked together successfully for six years now. I see no reason that this harmony should not extend to domestic life as well. We suit each other in habits and disposition. I entertain a deep respect and fondness for you, as I hope you do for me. I would be able to settle on you enough money that you need never fear want.

I beg of you to have no qualms about losing your independence. I know how you treasure it. You could continue your work at my side, if you so desire. You cannot be more essential or appreciated than you now are, but as my wife I could protect and reward you as you deserve, without censure. In addition, my mother would be rather pleased; she's always liked you.

So, having set before you my proposal, reasoning, and sentiments, I leave them in your hands. Shall we continue as we are? Or become a yet closer partnership? The question lies with you. Rest assured that a refusal will elicit no reproach or continued annoyance. I have full faith in your good judgment and prudence.

Awaiting your answer,

Mycroft Holmes

She had to smile a little at the stiff, formal wording, punctuated by flashes of his everyday tone. His language seemed to go back in time when he was uncertain, as though he found comfort in the courtly phrases of bygone days.

Anthea ran her fingers along the edges of the crisp ivory paper and over the black, elegant pen strokes of Mycroft's writing. She opened the box and gazed at the ring. It was perfect; he knew her taste so well. She thought of her boss and the years they had spent together.

'_Has he __proposed__ to you?'_ The outraged sentence filtered into her thoughts, bubbling up from the well of memory.

Anthea would never admit it, but that faint echo of a man's voice unsettled her. A hope, it was not. That way led to disappointment most cruel; just look at that poor little mortuary technician. But whatever it was, it lived on in a hidden corner of her mind. Like a ghost, immaterial, barely existent, but haunting still. She knew exactly what he would think if she accepted Mycroft's proposal. In his mind, it would be a choosing of sides. With him, there was no such thing as prudence.

She'd never been a particularly romantic girl; always seeing the practicalities, accepting the world as it was, not expecting ideals. Pragmatism had served Anthea well. All the things this powerful, wise man could give her passed through the woman's mind like a glittering parade: money, power, security, a family, any material thing she wanted. It would be foolish to pass up such a chance. But for once in her life, she couldn't do the prudent thing.

Anthea reached over and slowly lowered the lid of the box, until it passed the halfway point and snapped shut. The sound had finality to it. She released a long breath.

Every day she was prudent, did the right thing, the proper thing, the expected thing. She followed orders for the good of everyone…..but not today. Today, she was Irene Adler, and she was master of her own destiny.

Being master of her destiny entailed risk. She could be ending her career. However, Mycroft was a man of his word; besides that, he relied on her so fully that it would be extremely difficult to replace her. There was no hope of another offer from him. Her decision would be irrevocable; his pride would not allow begging. Neither did she hope or even dare to think of the one who had tipped the scales of her decision.

But at least Irene would be her own woman. She would never fully belong to either brother, but would stand forever as a bridge and a razor blade, connecting and dividing them. Irene Adler stands between the Holmes brothers. She belongs to both, and to neither.

Like it? Hate it? Constructive criticism is always appreciated & replied to. Let me know what you think! Or if you just want to fangirl with me over this most amazing show ever, that's cool too ;)


End file.
